Laisse moi remplir ton âme
by Sangoney
Summary: Après la mort de son frère, les parents de Madara décident de partir dans un vieux manoir familial près de la mer . Un jour Madara ferra une rencontre sur la plage. Cette personne poura t-elle le libérer ?
1. Chapter 1

**note de l'auteure****: Hey every body ! BON JE SAIS ! mes deux premières fanfic étaient catastrophique ... -_-; j'ai honte ... *mode déprime activée* MAIS me revoilà avec une fafic toute nouvelle et longuement réfléchie ^_^ ! **

**ENJOY **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bercé par le sons du roulement régulier de la voiture sur la route , le jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années, doté d'un visage fin tirant sur une tinte porcelaine, somnolait à l'arrière de la voiture. Il possédait de longs cheveux d'un noir nuit descendant le long de son dos, et ses fine mains d'une blancheur étonnante, étaient posées sur ses genoux. Il essaya de se rappeler la raison de ce voyage

*_ FLASHBACK _*

_J'ai mal , aidez moi , sil vous plaît ... petit frère où es tu ? _

-Monsieur Uchiwa , vous m'entendez ?

_J'entend une voix qui n'est pas la tienne, où suis-je ?_

-Monsieur Uchiwa ! si vous m'entendez répondez ou serrez ma main !

_J'ai mal ..._

-NI-SAN !

_Izuna ? c'est toi ? _

-TIENS BON NI-SAN ! ON VA TE SOIGNER !

_Me soigner ? je me rappelle maintenant ... il faisait nuit , j'ai traversé sans regarder et soudain une voiture m'a fauché puis plus rien , le noir total , quel maladroit je suis ... _

- ... ni-san ...

_Ta voix n'est plus qu'un murmure ... je suis donc en si piteux état ? je veux ouvrir les yeux mais une douleur cinglante m'en empêche ... mais quesque ...? _

_-_ON LE PERD !

- NI-SAN !

_tout est noir ... d'un noir rassurant ... la mort ?_

_noir ..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je me réveille ,je sens une odeur de désinfectant, pourquoi ai-je un bandeaux sur les yeux ?_

-MADARA mon trésor tu es enfin réveillé ! Chéri vas prévenir le médecin !

_Mère ? père ? où ... où est Izuna ? quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras , une odeur sucrée ... mère ?_

_-_Là tout va s'arranger ...

-Mère ? où est Izuna ?

-...

-Mère ?

_j'entend des pas qui s'approchent _

_-_Monsieur Uchiwa ? je suis le docteur Yashagoro , vous êtes resté dans le coma durant trois semaines.

_hein trois semaine dans le ... ma gorge se serre._

_-_Je pense que nous allons pouvoir vous enlevez votre bandeaux, espérons que la greffe a belle et bien fonctionné .

_La greffe ? Je sens que l'on m'enlève le bandeaux. Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital. A ma droite se tient le __docteur __Yashagoro vêtu d'une grande blouse blanche et une paire de lunette vissée au bout du nez . A ma gauche, il à père , les bras croisés sur sa poitrine , me toisant de haut comme toujours. Mère est assise sur mon lit les yeux rougis surement à force de pleurer , me tenant les mains. Mais je cherche une silhouette bien précise ...je ne la trouve pas._

_-_Où est Izuna ?

_Pourquoi êtes vous tous si silencieux ? __Docteur __Yashagoro prend finalement la parole . _

_- ... _J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ... la première est que lors de l'accident, vous avez reçu de nombreux éclats de verre dans les yeux mais nous avons réussit à vous greffez de nouveaux yeux avant que vos nerfs optique ne se sectionnent définitivement en vous enlevant ainsi la vue .

-Et ...la mauvaise ?

-La voici .

_Père me tend une lettre, je l'ouvre. Je reconnait tout de suite l'écriture de Izuna . _

_A mon cher frère Madara : _

_Salut ni-san . Si tu arrives à lire ces ligne cela veux dire que la greffe a bien fonctionnée, alors je ne serais pas parti pour rien. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que ton rêve se réalise, ne pleure pas, je serais toujours là, dans ton cœur. Tu te souviens de ce que père nous disait quand nous étions petit ? " Ne pleure pas, un Uchiwa ne se permet pas de pleure ! Pleurer, c'est pour les faibles !" je sais que tu ne pleuras pas ... tu ne pleuras pas hein ? Je le sais car tu as toujours été fort . Adieu ni-san ..._

_s: IZUMA UCHIWA _

-Qu-quesque cela signifie ?

-Votre frère a, pour vous sauvez d'une mort certaine, donné volontairement ses yeux.

_Je sens mes yeux ... non ses yeux se remplir de larmes. NON ! Je ne dois pas pleurer , Izuna me l'a demandé ... désolé Izuna ... je ne peux pas ,c'est plus fort que moi. J'éclate . Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Et mère pleure avec moi . Docteur__Yashagoro sort de la chambre suivit de père . Je suis faible... _

*_ FIN DU FLASHBACK _*

**mots de l'auteure**** : Alors , alors vous en penser quoi ? C'est la première fanfic sérieuse que j'écris donc dites moi se qui ne va pas ou se qu'il faut changer ( je dois m'améliorer :P) Bref ... JE SUIS SADIQUE MOUAHAHAHA ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**notes de l'auteure**** : Hellooooo ^O^ ! je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de Laisse moi remplir ton âme ! Mershiii pour vos reviews ça fait trop plaisir ! **

**Mizune-Chan ****: Hey qui t'as dis que c'était fini ? en tout cas merci pour les encouragements ^^.**

**AngelxZetsu ****: MERSHIIIII ! J'espère que la suite te plairas ! AH oui ! Pour les fautes ... sorry sorry , mais je n'ai pas le temps de me relire et moi et l'orthographe ben ... on s'aime pas vraiment -_- . **

**Madara2**** : peut-être ... **

**ENJOY **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Oui ... il se souvient maintenant : après son hospitalisation ses parent avaient décidé de partir loin. Loin de la ville de son enfance. Loin de l'endroit qui a changé sa vie...

Loin , loin de tout cela ,au bord de la mer dans un manoir familiale .

Madara soupira , il avait peut-être l'air calme en ce moment même , à observer le paysage défilé pas la fenêtre de la voiture, mais à l'intérieur de lui , tout se bousculait. Il prit son baladeur et mit ses écouteurs pour se laisser entrainer pas la douce musique. Depuis sa tendre enfance , il avait toujours adoré la musique. Elle l'avait toujours calmé dans les moment les plus dur. Mais son rêve n'était pas de devenir un grand musicien ou une rockstar ho ça non ! Loin de là ! Mais c'était de pouvoir faire les plus beaux clichés au monde. En effet , il adorait la photographie. Il était fasciné par le bruit du déclencheur de l'appareil. Il ne pouvais pas se séparer d'un appareil où qu'il aille . A cette penser il sera un peux plus le sac posé sur ses jambes qui contenait son polaroid et finis par s'endormir .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La voiture s'engagea dans l'allée pleine d'arbres et traversa un grand portail noir où on pouvait y lire : **Propriété privé Manoir Uchiwa **

**-**Madara ? Madara, poussin on est arrivé, réveilles toi .

Le jeune homme émergea doucement de son court sommeil , s'étira et regarda autour de lui . Sa mère lui sourit et sortit de la voiture . Il prit son précieux sac et son baguage puis il sorti à son tour . Devant lui se dressait fièrement le manoir Uchiwa . Le vent maritime s'engouffra dans ses long cheveux les faisant légèrement volté. Il épousseta sa chemise noir ,signe de deuil et s'avança vers la bâtisse . Ses parents se trouvaient dans l'entrée en train de discuter avec les domestiques .

- Ha ! Te voila voilà Madara viens que je te présente le personnel ,en cas de besoin appelle les .

Elle montra d'abords un homme assez long et mince, en tenue sobre mais classe . Les cheveux poivre et sel, avec belle moustache et une pair de lunettes à monture ronde vissé sur le nez . Il devait avoir la soixantaine

-Voici Edward , le maitre d'autel .

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Edward .

-Moi de même monsieur.

Puis elle désigna une jeune femme au caractère timide vu son teint rouge . Elle possédait des cheveux et des yeux chocolat , un corps fin et menu sous sa tenue de travail et devait approché la vingtaine .

-Miteiko la femme de chambre ...

-Enchanté mademoiselle Miteiko

-E-enchanté mons-sieur Uchiwa

Et finit avec un drôle de couple. La femme avait un tablier , une figure ronde et joyeuse et les cheveux tressés longs et noirs. L'homme était de carrure musclé et forte, les cheveux châtain et mi-long. Ils devaient tous les deux avoir la quarantaine.

-Et monsieur et madame Kanmi , qui s'occupent de la cuisine et du jardin .

-Enchanté ...

**-**Enchanté monsieur Uchiwa

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, Miteiko pourriez vous montrer à Madara sa chambre ?

-Oui-i madame , veuillez, s'il vous plaît m-me suivre monsieur.

Elle monta le grand escalier de marbre suivit du jeune homme et s'avança dans un grand et long couloir joliment moquetté. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une grande porte en boit .

-Voici v-votre chambre .

-Merci vous pouvez disposé

Il entra dans la pièce . La chambre était joliment décoré et très lumineuse . Il y avait un grand lit double , une bibliothèque , une porte qui donnait sur une luxurieuse salle de bain , un belle cheminée ... mais Madara resta bouche bé par la grande baie vitrée donnant vu sur l'océan . C'était si beau , si bleu .

- Izuna ... pourquoi ?

Il pleura toute les larmes de son corps , la tristesse lui perçant le cœur et finit par s'endormir .

**mots de l'auteure :**** VOUAIS JE SUIS EN VACANCES ! et surtout malade ( fuck off ) je ressemble actuellement à un zombi avec une grande écharpe et une grosse couette. J'ai vraiment le chique pour tombé malade SEULEMENT en vacances . beuuuu me seeens maaal *bleurg* vais vomiiiiir *moi partant vomir* **


End file.
